


Distasteful

by whootsies



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism, somewhat established?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whootsies/pseuds/whootsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as she reached for her bra strap and began to slip it off her narrow shoulder, there was a scrape of her jewelry box against the wood top of her dresser. Her head immediately turned in the direction of the noise, and she took a nervous step back.</p><p>"Marceline," Bubblegum said firmly. "I know it's you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distasteful

Bubblegum shut her bedroom door behind her with a soft click. Letting her hand remain on the knob a moment longer, she sighed heavily. It was hard sometimes, ruling such a large kingdom. Today had been one of those days she wished she was thirteen again; she really had to let that go, she reminded herself.

Turning towards the window, she saw that the sun had already set without her noticing. She wanted to go down to her lab, but... she was exhausted. No point in running experiments and risking mistakes or faulty data when she was already close to falling over. She might as well go to bed right now.

Bubblegum walked towards her dresser, glancing in the mirror at herself for a moment before almost twisting her arm behind her to take hold of the zipper on her dress. Pulling it down gently with a quiet ziiiiiiip, she slipped the pink fabric off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor in a pool around her feet. Stepping out, she picked it back up, smoothed it out a little, and laid it on the bed to hang up in a moment. She tossed a lock of pink hair behind her and took a moment to look at the numerous dark violet bruises and bite marks that lined her collar bone, spreading down her chest and disappearing into her rose-colored lace bra.

She shook her head, but her lips curled into a small smile in remembrance. She was going to have to learn to not to be so rough.

Just as she reached for her bra strap and began to slip it off her narrow shoulder, there was a scrape of her jewelry box against the wood top of her dresser. Her head immediately turned in the direction of the noise, and she took a nervous step back.

"Marceline," Bubblegum said firmly. "I know it's you."

There was no reply and no more movement.

Bubblegum huffed and looked around the area where she thought Marceline still stood. Cold touches on her hips startled her and a little cry of surprise escaped her lips; she felt her panties being yanked down her slender legs and as she grasped for them desperately she felt a cold breath on her neck.

Bubblegum quickly and hastily pulled her panties back up around her hips. She tried to turn around to face the invisible Marceline but one arm wrapped around her waist and another around her stomach, just under her breasts, holding her in place.

"Looks like you're enjoying those little presents, Bonnibel," Marceline hissed as the air shimmered and she became visible.

"Hardly," Bubblegum tilted her chin upwards with confidence. "They're incredibly sore."

Marceline gave a low chuckle. "Good," her hand drifted upwards and caught Bubblegum's jaw in her hand, gripping it firmly and tilting her head to the side so as to allow herself more access to the Princess's neck. "Wanted to give you something to remind you of me while you're buried in business or science or whatevs." She ran her forked tongue up the pink skin, savoring the sugary taste.

Bubblegum sucked in a breath as her hands gripped the arm that was wrapped around her waist. "Marceline, honestly, I am very tired and I'm not in the mood for- ooooooohh-" her protest collapsed into a low moan as Marceline's hand left her jaw and quickly found its way under her bra, gripping her breast firmly and massaging.

"Hm? What was that, Bonni?" Marceline mumbled against the shell of Bubblegum's ear, just lightly dragging a fang across her earlobe.

Biting her lip, Bubblegum tugged at Marceline's arm. "I've had a long day, Marcy. I'd like to get some sleep, alright?"

With another hiss of cold breath against her ear, Marceline released her. Bubblegum turned to face her. "We can hang out tomorrow, I promise," she gave her sweetest smile, which, for the Candy Princess, was loaded with sugar.

"Mm, I guess," Marceline shrugged, and half-smiled. She sauntered over to the open window, and crawled up onto the ledge with a small grunt. "See you tomorrow, Bonni?"

"Quit calling me that," Bubblegum crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her other leg.

"Alright," Marceline grinned, baring her fangs. "Bonni." With a laugh she jumped off the ledge; Bubblegum quickly stepped to the window and gripped the sill, watching at Marceline flew away into the darkness. She would never get used to seeing that, she huffed.

"That voyeur," she sighed, shaking her head and resting her elbows on the ledge, running her fingers over the ear that Marceline had mercilessly teased.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaahaa rarely do I write non-Portal things
> 
> now you see why


End file.
